


Broken Frame

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, POV Third Person, Photographs, SasuSaku Month 2017, Songfic, but lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: We're picture perfect, in a broken frame.SasuSaku Month 2017 Day 10: Photograph





	Broken Frame

She misses the both of them so much, sometimes.

Her hands shake as she lays in bed, only she's not really laying, as her back is straight against her pillows and the headboard and her knees are pulled up to her chest so that she's in the sort of defensive position children take after they've had a bad nightmare. And she supposes that's what she is. Her mind flashes with images; memories, things that haven't happened yet, things that she hopes will never come to pass, things she's almost certain will. The one at the forefront of her mind right now isn't an unhappy one, though, like they are most nights.

Naruto and Sasuke argue, of course, but it isn't with the same violence behind it that there was only months later, and so she doesn't scream or cry or worry about it, she simply takes the side that she always does and then grins toward an old man with a camera. Her hands ball up under her chin and her eyes close with her grin while the boys scowl at each other, and then afterward Kakashi-sensei ruffles her hair the same way she did with the boys and wanders off to read his book, leaving the three of them there alone. Only they were never really alone, she supposes, because they were always with each other, until they weren't. Until that awful day when the boy she loved left her behind, and then the day months later which was so much less awful when possibly her best friend went off to train with Master Jiraiya.

She doesn't even notice that the picture is in her hands until she hears the distinct cracking of glass and feels a few beads of blood well up on the skin of her thumb. She hisses through her teeth and then just sighs, healing the small wound with no trouble and then staring at the broken frame, wishing that she could heal it the same way that she heals herself; she wishes she could heal herself the way she needs; she wishes she could heal all of them.

This is the third frame she's broken since she started her training with Lady Tsunade, and she thinks that her mother will buy her a replacement this time, but if she breaks the next, she won't have a frame to put the picture in. Something about that inherently bothers her, and her eyes pinch as she puts the picture with the cracked glass down.


End file.
